I Have Nothing
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Lina/Zelgadis songfic.


****

I HAVE NOTHING

__

Share my life

Take me for what I am

'Cause I'll never change

All my colors for you

"Hey, Lina," Gourry said, coming over to the table in the INN that the red-headed sorceress had already staked out for breakfast. "Did you order anything yet?"

Lina shook her head. "No. I was just waiting for Amelia and Zelgadis to come down."

Gourry looked surprised. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Zelgadis left," he said, grabbing a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table. "This morning. I heard him and Amelia arguing about something, and then he just took off."

Lina stared at him. "And you didn't think to go after him?"

Gourry stared back blankly. "Should I have?"

Lina growled under her breath, stood up quickly, and stalked out of the INN.

Gourry stared after her, then shrugged. "Oh well. Hey, waiter!"

__

Take my love

I'll never ask for too much

Just all that you are

And everything that you do

Outside, Lina strode along the dirt path in the middle of the forest outside of the town. If Zelgadis had left this morning, there was a good chance that he was still in the area. And she had to talk to him. She _had _to . . . she'd waited too long. Out of all the days when he could leave, why did he have to pick today? Briefly she wondered what Amelia had said to him to get him so worked up that he'd just take off without saying good-bye. Not that he ever really said good-bye all those _other_ times he'd left. But there was another reason she thought Zel might still be in the area . . . they'd heard rumors about a possible cure for his chimera state. And Zelgadis Greywords had never backed down from a possible cure. 

__

I don't really need to look

Very much further

I don't want to have to go

Where you don't follow

Where are you, Zelgadis? Lina thought, rapidly scanning the forest around her. There was no sign of him, but that was no surprise. He was the prince of stealth. He was the type of guy who could sneak up on a fly and swat it before the fly even knew he was there. She'd find him, though. Lina Inverse was on a mission, and nothing could stop her from completing it. 

__

I won't hold it back again

This passion inside

I can't run from myself

There's nowhere to hide

She'd tried to deny the truth for a long time, but it hadn't worked very well. Eventually, Lina had come to realize that she just couldn't deny it – she was in love with Zelgadis Greywords, and had been ever since she'd first laid eyes on him, even though he _had_ been her enemy then. She couldn't hide from the truth anymore. 

Now all she had to do was tell him. 

Lina was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had no idea she was being trailed by a band of bandits. 

__

Don't make me close

One more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms

If you dare

Or must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing

Nothing

Nothing

If I don't have you

Zelgadis froze. There was a group of people on the road up ahead – he could see them clearly. Bandits. And they had someone surrounded. Zel sighed. He had two options – get involved in something that didn't concern him, or avoid the group and continue on his way. He wanted out of that town, and fast . . . .before Lina or one of the others decided to come looking for him. _I should've left right away instead of following that worthless lead_, he thought. 

__

You see through

Right to the heart of me

You break down my walls

With the strength of your love

Suddenly he stopped. A few of the bandits had moved, and he could now see their target – a very pissed-off Lina Inverse, looking like she wanted to fireball them immediately. So why didn't she? Zel realized the answer the same time the bandits seemed to. For Lina, it was 'That Time of The Month'. And there were too many of them for Lina to take care of without back-up. 

__

I never knew

Love like I knew it

With you

Will our memory survive?

One I can hold on to

Lina was beginning to get worried. There were at least thirty bandits, and without her magic and her sword – which she'd foolishly left in the INN – she wasn't going to have much luck getting out of this. The lead bandit had realized this, and now wore an ugly smirk on his face. "You boys must think you're pretty hot stuff," she taunted, trying not to let the worry creep into her voice. "Cornering Lina Inverse and everything."

The leader laughed. "Hard to believe that without your fancy powers, you're nothing but a little girl." He sneered at her. "I bet there're be a pretty good profit for you. Get her boys!" 

Something blurred past them, and before they could blink, Lina was gone.

__

I don't really need to look

Very much further

I don't want to have to go

Where you don't follow

"Zelgadis?" Lina stared at the stoic chimera as he slowed to a stop in the middle of a clearing in the woods. "Where did you come from?"

"Town," he said softly. "I was on my way out when I saw you cornered. I never thought you'd be stupid enough to walk around without weapons when your magic's weak."

Lina glared at him. "I was kind of preoccupied at the time," she snapped. 

"What were you doing out this early, anyway?" 

"Looking for you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

__

I won't hold it back again

This passion inside

I can't run from myself 

There's nowhere to hide

For the first time, he met her eyes. "Looking for me?" he repeated. "Why?"

__

Now's your chance, a little voice in her head told her. _Tell him!_ But she couldn't get the words out. All the perfectly planned speeches, the imagined scenarios – none of them were coming to her. She was drawing a perfect blank, and in the meantime, Zelgadis was growing restless.

"You know what?" He shook his head. "Forget it. I'm leaving now, Lina. Maybe we'll meet up again." He turned to go. 

__

Your love I remember forever

He didn't get more than two steps before he felt a hand spinning him back around, and then Lina's mouth was pressed against his. Zelgadis' eyes flew open, but he didn't pull away. He didn't _want_ to pull away. 

__

Don't make me close

One more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms

If you dare

Or must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing

Nothing

Nothing

After about a minute, they finally pulled apart to breath. Zel stared at Lina, who had a healthy blush working its way onto her face. He tried to think of something to say, but finally came up with exactly one word: "Why?"

Lina blinked. "Why?" She bit her lip. She seemed to be trying to think of a way to say what she wanted to say without sounded completely stupid. "I got tried of waiting," she finally answered. She locked gazes with him. "Zelgadis, if you leave . . . I'll never forgive you. Never."

Zel stared at her. Then, slowly, a smile appeared on his face. "Well, then," he said softly, sliding his arms around her waist, "I guess I'm not walking away after all."

__

Don't make me close

One more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms

If you dare

Or must I imagine you there?

Don't walk away from me

Don't walk away from

Don't you dare

Walk away from me

I have nothing

Nothing

Nothing

If I don't have you

'The Slayers' © Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi

__

'I Have Nothing' © Whitney Houston


End file.
